The History of the Digital World
by morgan kingsley
Summary: Davis starts writing of his own life, and the history of the digital world. This will also appear in some chapters of my season 1 rewrite and season 2. Where he reads it to the digidestined. Posting this for easy read however.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Davis starts writing his life out in a journal. This is connected to the history of the digital world. This is just the ****prologue, don't worry, there will be a lot more soon, and this will most likely be the shortest chapter in the entire thing. I hope you enjoy reading this, and all future chapters. This is also in parts of the season 1 story, this being in chapter 33, and all future parts will be in there as time progresses.**

* * *

In the year 1990.

Davis was looking at his desk at his house. he had pictures on his desk, of his family, and of his secret crush Yolei. He loved them more than pretty much anything in the world, but one thing made him die emotinoally inside. That was the fact that no matter what, no matter how old they get, they will always die before him. That was just too much for him to bear. But he then thought about it.

"It's about time I let this story at least be written for somebody to see. What my creation was, what the digital world is." He said to himself. He then took out a journal, and looked at it for a moment. "Should I? What if mom and dad find this? No, I can't doubt or debate myself, this must be done. There has already been several people there, so if some have showed up, then some others might as well." That was when he took out a quill. That was teh true way to write, and a ink bottle. "Might as well start now." Davis muttered.

* * *

Prolouge: There are hundreds of worlds out there, but we know of very few. That is our problem, we only consider the ones we already know of, not of the ones that may be possible. I will help with us knowing of a world. This one is called the digital world. I was tehre for its creation, and it has been around for almost a hundred years for us. My name is Davis Motoyima, and I am here to tell you of my life of 137 years, and of the many things and worlds that I have gotten to know from it. I will start this long story now.

It all started in 1852, when my father was walking home from a rainy of work. He stepped inside, and took his shoes off. Then walked to the house bucket, and used his knife to cut his facil hair. My mother came out of the room

"James, I have good news for you." She said, and hugged him. My father smiled, and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"What is it?" My father asked. My mom put her hand on her belly, and rubbed it. He looked confused.

"We're having a kid soon. I asked the nurse about it, and she comfirmed that it was true." She said, and my dad put the knife down.

"I can't believe this is happening. But are you sure this is a good time to have a kid? I mean, with all the fights about blacks in the south, and all presidental debates pretty much relying on it." He said happily, and then took all these matters into hand.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I can be sure that all these bebates about blacks being acceppted as people and not slaves will be over in a couple years. Then we could tell our baby, boy or girl, about it all to teach it." My mother responded, and my dad was still worried.

"But if not, what if they take a different opnion on teh matter than we do? I mean, if people at my job found out that we are supporting the north, I don't know what would happen. I might lose my job, and the kid could always be siding with the south." My father tried to explain his concern to her.

"If this doesn't end soon, and they do end up supporting the south, then I would at least try to work with it. Trust me, these fights and this kid will not be a problem. I doubt that this kid will chnage the whole world or anything like that. Or be powerful enough to make a new world to please themselves to get out of these issues." My mom said. "Can we just be happy for now, and worry about stuff like this later?" She asked, and my father nodded.

'I guess we can do that." He answered, and want to sleep on the destroyed couch. Since there was really nowhere else to sleep.

Now we are in the year of 1853. The year that I was born and my parents lifes where changed.

The months went by like normal everyday stuff, only difference was the fact that I was about to be born soon. Then several months later, it was happening. I was about to be given into life.

"Is this really happening? I can't believe it is finally coming." My mom said, as I was coming out. my father was sitting there, remaining slient.

"One push left. The fate of yoru kid relys on it." The nurse told my mom, and she pushed. That was when I was leaving my mothers body and going into the world.

"Nice job both of you. You have given life to a new baby boy. What do you want to name him?" The nurse annouced, as I was crying and screaming.

"Davis.' My mother answered, and my father had a happy smile on his face.

"I like this name. Davis, your mother and I will take good care of you, and will always love you no matter what happens." My father told me, as I was still crying. He put his finger on my hand, and grabbed it lightly.

'Wait, there is a problem. She might not make it." The nurse said worried, talking about my mother.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." My father tried to reassure her.

'It's alright. I just hope that he has a good life. Tell me about him before you go to bed every night, and I will be happy enough." My mother responded, and the nurse tried to save her. But it was a failure, my mom couldn't make it through, she was gone. I was the fault for it, my newborn self. That was how i was brought onto this world, and this life. this would also be the start of many other things.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time of Pre-Birth**

**(1853-1900)**

**Before the Civil War (1853-1861)**

In 1954, one of my first memories was when my father walked home from work one day, and he sat down.

"Oh my love. If only you where here to see Davis. He is going to be turning one in a couple days. I don't know what should do for him." My father said, and I was running around my play area. He then walked up to me, and grabbed me out of my play place. He then lay down on the ground, with me on top of him.

"You heard that right. You're going to be turning one soon. Your mom would be so happy to see you. You have her face, and her hair. My god, you are so adorable. But if only you where born a little sooner, then you wouldn't have to know what these debated about blacks are. I really wished that you wouldn't have to know about this. That is my one regret of being you dad. Now go back and play what you want." He said, and let me go. I started to run around the room with my zero years old self.

Then what I remembered next was the fact that I was in the kitchen, grabbing onto a knife on the countertop. It was the knife that my father used to do his shaving. He went to the kitchen to get it away from me, and put me back to my little bed. That was all I remember from that memory. Well, considering first memories, that's still pretty good.

* * *

Well, this is my solid memory that I can talk about with detail. It was during 1857, when I was four years old. Also, four years before the Civil War. The five-year period of time that would change my life, and the future fate of the digital world. Well, a world that didn't even exist at that time, until 1900. It went something like this.

So my dad was taking me for my weekly walk. These where the only times I was allowed to be outside. He was taking me across town, like always, but the things I saw in this one where far more brutal and memory worthy than the normal ones. This is the first one in my mind that I remember in perfect detail even today, no debate over it.

During the walk, we saw a building. It was a normal city hall building, and there was a riot. Normally riots where over taxes and stuff like that, nothing too extreme. But this one was over blacks, the first riot of blacks that I know or remember of. There where some boards, and other items that I saw. One was of a picture of a black man going to church, or trying to escape slavery. The picture had a giant X mark on it. It was red, if I recall correctly. The person holding it went up to a stage, and lit it one fire.

"This is what they deserve!" The person yelled, and many people roared with agreement.

"Take this one!" Another member of the crowd yelled, and a black was there watching. Like they where going to die if they where seen. The man got handed another sign. It was of a text saying 'blacks should have their own rights and freedoms'. The person with the sign now said.

"This is bull crap. When were these people equal to us? The population even only counts them as a half person. Meaning at best, they are half of what we are." The guy yelled, and poured blur paint over it. Then threw the sign on the ground, and my father was getting outraged by all this. But since he wasn't allowed to speak his outrage, he just kept it inside. Kept it inside for another time, when it would come time for him to get his anger out. Then the next part was like hell to my eyes as a four year old. The crowd of people started throwing pictures of blacks, signs talking of what blacks deserving freedom, and dolls of blacks in general. Throwing them at the ground, and then they threw some first at it. The black that my father and I saw earlier left before anybody could notice him and do something to him. My father said in my ears.

"This is not what you want to be like when you grow up. Trust me, it will get you nowhere. Be good to everybody, even if it's harder for some than it is other." My dad told me, and my four-year-old self nodded. One person tried to speak against all the burning, and then the crowd tried to push him in, but failed. When the town mayor walked out.

'I will not let this happen in my town. Leave before any of you get arrested. I will not grant you the second chance if this pushes further." They said, and the entire crowd disbanded before further threats, and or instructions. My father looked disgusted by all the events, and went to his pocket. He found a few dollars, and walked up to the black that was at the riot in secret.

"Take this. Keep it secret, you wouldn't want anybody finding it." He told the black man, and gave him all the money.

"Thank you kind sir. I thought that you would have reported me just for my colors. I'm glad that at least one is not like that. Nice baby by the way, what's his name?" The black asked.

"Davis. His mother gave him the name; he's four right now. I hope he doesn't remember any of these events just now. I might see you later, but I might not. If not, then I wish you luck on your own life." My father told the man, and we left. My father and I walked back to our houses, and he sent me to my room. Which was now an entire corner of our fifty-five foot building. My dad still had to sleep on the destroyed couch that was around since before my birth, I found out when I was six that it was from a fire that the house had. Since the house was low on money, we couldn't fix anything that we had, so we made do with the furniture that we got. This was my entire first sixteen years of my life. Before I left the house, for reasons that I will get to later.

"Honey, Davis saw a horrible riot. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't it was brutal, and I hope he never has to see one again, and forgets about this entirely. These things haven't subsided yet, and they are really worrying me now. Please, send advice to me from above. Anyways, how is it up there?" My father asked, keeping his promise to update her on things. That was my second memory, and first that I remember full well and brutal. It still gives me nightmare sometimes. I know, because I had one a few days ago about it. As well as most likely ten to twenty others of these same kind.

* * *

Now we are onto the third memory that I have. This one was the year later, 1858. So this memory takes place when I was five years old, and three before the Civil War. This one was of my first playtime outside, without my father supervising over me. So, up to an extent, I was able to do anything that I pleased. Let's get onto this memory without any further stalling.

My dad put my brown shoes on. Then he helped me put on my shirt, which contained mostly of animal hair. He gave me a birds feather to put on it. I did, and he smiled at me.

"I know it's crazy to already say this since you're only five. But wow, you've grown up so much already. Your mother would be so proud of you. Remember, don't walk into others houses without permission, or walk out of town. My only rules. Well, and that you have to be back by five thirty. Two and a half hours from now. I think that is good enough time for you to have some fun on your first day out without me." My dad told me, and patted me on my shoulders. "Now go have fun." He led me out the door, and I ran out of the house. Nothing was going wrong for the first few minutes, until my house was fully out of sight. That was when I met some other kids. Three boys and girls. They walked up to me, not trying to pick a fight or anything, just to say something to me.

"Hey, what's your name?" The tallest and oldest one, a guy that I would say would have been thirteen or fourteen, maybe even fifteen asked. He was at least four or five years older than everybody else, even I could see that.

"My dad told me not to talk to strangers. But I guess one name wouldn't hurt. My name is Davis Smith." I answered, since that was the name that I had before I converted to Motoyima. When I turned back to a baby. "I'm only five years old." I said sadly, showing that I wouldn't really be able to hang out with them.

"Oh no problem. I'm fourteen, but I still hang out with these people. They are my best buddies. My name is Butch. Nice to make your acquaintance." He told me, and looked at me. "I will do my introductions." The guys Butch said, and showed me to the other five people. "Guys, why not introduce yourself to a new friend of ours?" Butch invited me to step closer.

"My name is Jonathan. I'm Butch's younger brother." One of the other guys, who looked seven or eight said. He was a few inches taller than me, and had a face that was all happy like nothing can go wrong.

"My name is Samantha. You look really cute. Well, because you're just a kid." The one in a rosy color outfit said. She looked like was about ten.

"My name is Nicholas. I'm really shy, if you haven't noticed." The last of the three guys said. He looked like was about ten, just like Samantha. He had glasses on, and hid his face away from me. I'm guessing that he normally did this when he was around other people for the first time. I could tell that was the case, since he looked at others with no problem.

"My name is Laura. I will be friends with you, with we see each other more often. I wouldn't mind if you became a part of the group. By the way, I'm Samatha's younger sister" One of the other two females said. She looked like she was seven or eight, like Jonathan. She was short, but not too much so. Just shorter than people that age.

"My name is Tina. I don't know what to say beyond that really." The last one said. She looked like she was also five, so my age. She was my height, maybe a inch taller or shorter. Her shoes where just like mines however. Then Butch got in front of me for a second, then joined the other five.

"So that is the gang for you. Don't worry, we all like each other, and nothing will really be a issue. Do you perhaps want to join?" He asked, giving me a interested look. I thought about it for a few moments.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did." I answered, and they led me to a park.

"This is were we hang out a lot. Nothing to special, but it's still nice." Nicholas told me, and sat down on a tire. That looked to be the most comfortable of the entire park. Little did I know that in five year from that time, this would be the area I started to run away from the soldiers of the war? Also, the forest next to here was where I started thinking about this world.

"One thing I always do when a new person joins the group is that no matter what may happen, I will try to be here with them in some way for the rest of our lives." Butch told me, and he was walking around. Kicking the ground a little bit, releasing some sand into the air. He had a worried look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Samantha asked Butch, seeing the look on his face.

"You wouldn't understand. I grew up in a way knowing of these issues of slaves and the threats of prewar coming soon. I wouldn't be surprised is in a few years from now, the entire country divides and becomes different places and war starts. Killing thousands, blood everywhere. Body parts laid all over the ground, screaming that could be heard even from a mile away. Sights of post battle that would make one want to throw up. If war starts, and I will be certain it will, then families will be divided. By who they think is right, letting blacks be like this or be free. There are many debating parties going on in some major cities, of who shall run office next. As well as other politics. Just the thoughts gives me nightmares, and I wouldn't know how it would affect me if it turned real." Butch said, then pointing towards his leg. "What if I lost this!" He asked, "or this." He then pointed to his arms, "or this?" He then pointed to his head.

"Don't worry about that kind of stuff." Jonathan tried telling him, but Butch shook his head.

"You will see when it does happen. Trust me." He muttered under his breath, and sat down. I looked confused, and glanced at others directions.

"Don't worry about it. He's been getting more and more worried about this stuff over the last couple years." Laura told me, and I looked at him. He had a sincere looked of terror upon him, and I felt pity over the guy, and I was only five. Samantha walked up to him, and sat next to him.

"Don't worry. Nothing will drive us, the group apart." She told him, and that made him feel a little bit better.

"Thanks for telling me this. I guess that this always makes me feel better in some way." He answered, and got up. Then he walked up to me, and crouched down, so we could directly eye-to-eye.

"Come on, let's all head home. I will hopefully see you again soon, Davis. Sorry for being this way on your first day in the group. I will try to at least keep myself more tame." Butch told me, and went back to his house. Everybody went back to their places, and Tina walked with me until I reached my house.

"What do you think of those people?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

"Don't let that first sight with Butch judge you. He's like a father figure to me. He found me when I was three, and let me be a part of the gang. In fact, I was the first. He is a good man. As well as everybody else, but in their own ways. Everybody is a good person, in their own way I guess. Even the worst of people have something inside of them." Tina responded, and I frowned. She was so mature, much more than me. The worst part was, she was just my normal age. She left, and I went inside my house. My father was sitting down, and he looked surprised when he saw me.

"You still have another hour left before I truly wanted you to get home." My dad said, and I sat on his lab. "I guess it's alright if you come home now though." He said, like he was fine with it. Then we both fell asleep on the spot, and rested for the night. That is the next memory for you guys, and we are now closer to the start of the Civil War.

* * *

The next memory takes place another about year later, if I recall correctly. So I would have been six years old. This is also in 1859, two years until the Civil War started. Now, I should get to the point.

So the point of this memory is remembering my birthday. I was in my room, which had expanded to be a couple inches longer, which my father had decided to do since I was a few years older now. But he couldn't expand it by a lot, since he needed to still keep everything in the house, without making some stuff go into another.

My father walked into the house, and saw me. He walked right up to me, and grabbed me.

"Guess what day it is Davis, the day when you turn six." He said, and thought to himself. Meaning that this was six years since my mother had dies to. He decided not to think about that anymore, and started to focus on me again. "I can't get over the fact that it's already been six years. It just all passed by before my eyes when I think and look upon it. I never thought this day would truly come. One problem is, that these insane debates have not subsided, when they should have more than so now." My father said, and put me down. I walked around a little bit, and jumped up and down. My father had headed out of the house for a short moment, and handed me something. "I guess I could have done better, but I think it would work nicely. Considering it's only your sixth birthday after all." Then he showed me what it was. It was a wooden sword, like the ones that people could make in a couple hours. But at the time, and my age, that would have been the most awesome gift of all time. I held it, and ran around.

"Thanks dad, I love you." I said, and put my head on his legs. I then hugged his feet to, since that was the highest I could go. My dad looked happy, and stood there watching.

"Oh Elle, it sounds as if he likes it. That is nice. Like I said, I still can't believe that it's already been six years since that day." My father said to himself, and followed me a little bit. When he showed up to me, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think you could go outside again today. Same rules and everything, but I will do this. Since it is your birthday, I will extend the time by a half hour. So you need to be back by six, not five-thirty tonight." My father said, and I gave him the huge eyes.

"Thanks dad again." I told him, and ran out the destroyed door. A tree was now over the top of our house, ready to fall down and possibly kill us at any point. But we never really thought about that as a problem either. Just as a decoration. The entire house was also covered with knifes, and other sharps objects. One time, I cut my leg because of a knife. My dad fixed the problem quickly.

So as I headed around, I noticed the other six kids I saw that one-day. I saw them one other time since then, but inside. Since my dad just gave me the okay again, I had to stay inside and observe.

"Hey Davis." One of them, Laura greeted me. I walked up to them; they all gave me warm welcomes. "We wondered if you would ever show up again." She told me, and I smiled at this.

"Butch turned fifteen a couple weeks ago. My eleventh birthday is coming up soon." Samantha said, and I looked at Butch. He looked down, as if trying to hide something on his face. I wonder what it could have possibly been.

"Cool." I replied. "I turned six today. Too bad my mom couldn't see it. But at least my dad was talking to me about it." I told them, and hoped that none of them would go crazy over hearing it. But a part of me thought it would have been nice.

"Happy birthday." Tina told me, and I looked at her. She was just looking off to the side, and not really saying anything. Jonathan had his finger pointed up.

"I have a idea." He said, and looked at us like he was really proud of it. "I say we play hide-and-go-seek. We could even hide in the forest. If there's any time of the year it's safe, it would be around now." Everybody looked up at this, except for Butch. Who still looked as if he was trying to hide his face on purpose. Being the curious daredevil I was, I wanted to know what he was going out of his way to hide from us.

"Yay, that sounds like so much fun." Laura replied, and pointed at the shy guy Nicholas. The one who normally keeps quiet, and doesn't want to talk. Just do his normal work like a good boy. "Maybe you could play as the seeker." He had a scared look on his face. Like she was suggesting he do a really bad dance in front of the entire school.

"No, no, I can't do it." Then it looked like he had saw what she was saying. "I guess that I could do it." That was how the game of Hide-and-go-Seek started.

I was running around, looking for a good place to hide. When nobody else was around me, I kept running, to build further distance on them. Then I tripped, and fell down on this log, and I kept toppling down until I reached the bottom of this hill. Some people in what looked like suits where looking at me. One walked up to me. Then out his hand on my throat, holding my tight.

"Do you know where the blacks are in this town?" He asked, and I was gasping for air.

"No, I don't. I've only been outside a few times in my life, and never to here." I responded, wanting him to let go of me.

"You do see that I'm much older, wiser, and stronger than you. I will keep pressing harder, until I find the near maximum point. Then, if you don't work with me, one little pop, and you're dead. Nobody will care about a kid just like you. So tell me, where are the blacks? Now." The man in the suit said, and then I heard a voice.

"Let him go. They are that way." Butch was standing over us, and then the people in the suits looked at me. They put me down, and I put my hand up, to feel my throat. I was gasping for air, and couldn't see or feel anything. The people in the suits left, and promised Butch a fair award for this. "Come on Davis, I will need to take you to your house. Your dad needs to be informed of this." He said, and picked me up. he carried me all the way over to my house. Then knocked on my door, and my dad opened it. He saw my purple throat, and ran aside, so Butch could put me in a safe place.

"Mr. Smith, sorry for this. Your son was found in the entrance of the forest. He was almost choked to death. By three men in suits. Before you ask, they wanted to know where the blacks are. I gave them false info, showing them the way to the next town over, and through the forest on the right side. I fear that they will be back. What do I tell my father, sir?" Butch told my dad. My dad looked down, and saw his face.

"Did you deal with the same people?" My dad asked, and Bucth nodded.

"Same question, and my father the mayor did the same thing. But those where different men in suits." Bucth responded, and then my father went to his desk. Then wrote a note, and when he was done, handed it to Butch.

"Give this to your father the mayor. He needs to read it fast." My father replied, and Bucth left. He gave the note to the mayor/his father after finding the other five kids in his group. He then brought them each home, and that is the ended of that memory. The next one is a year after this, so one year away from the war. Then the one after that is when the war starts.

* * *

So as I said, this memory takes place about a year later, when I was seven. It was the year 1860, one year before the war.

I was sitting on my father's lab, and he was reading something to me. One of those books for kids, and I liked it a lot. When he was on page 136, he heard a knock on the door.

'I will have to get the door. I will be back shortly." My father said, and picked me up for a moment, so I could be settled down. He opened the door to find Butch, his dad and his group of friends.

"My son and I are here to talk to you about the elections coming soon. The one between Lincoln , Stephen A. Douglas, John C. Breckinridge, and John Bell. His friends will help keep your kid entertained until our meeting is over." Butch's after said, and the three of them sat down on a table. The other five kids in the group all saw me, and Tina walked up to me.

"Hello, so you father knows the mayor I see. It was a surprise when we found out Butch's father was the mayor of the town." Nicholas told me, and Nicholas was keeping quiet, Like he just wanted to be left alone at the moment. Samantha walked outside, to get fresh air. Since our house always smelt really bad. Do to the fact that there was nothing to wash our dishes, so a lot of out plates and things were either left on the ground until covered in entire black and flies where around it, or we just put up with it, and used the same dish again until we couldn't anymore.

"Hello Davis, I have something crazy to ask you about." Tina said, when it was just the two of us in that area. "Have you ever consider what it would be like a hundred years from now. Like what the world would be like." Being my little kid self, I didn't just how to respond.

"I don't know. Maybe like it can be a happy ending in a fairy tale, and no more people argue if blacks belong in here or not. I mean, form what I picked up on over my few years, that is a pretty hot debate." I answered, and Tina looked at me. Like even she was thinking she was crazy or something.

"I was thinking, like what if transportation was different from what it is in every way. People could go to other places in the world in like two hours." Tina said, and I pictured it. It already sounded like a science fiction world, where anything was possible really.

"Maybe we humans could be able to go to places that aren't even Earth. or who knows, maybe people can see worlds that have never existed before. Or we where to think that they never been around before. Or one, that was made by humans themselves." I added, and Tina looked interested at that.

" Like the moon or something, maybe even a different planet in our system. Or maybe war is not a thing, and people could always get along. Along well enough so that people wouldn't have to die to solve a problem. Or worse, a war that spreads across the entire world. I wouldn't ever want that to happen." Tina said, and the thought of a worldwide war really kind of scared me.

"Let's hope that never happens, worldwide war. But maybe people can find a way to show like their ideas to the world. Maybe like things that we never thought possible can come to live. Like something that cleans our dishes without us having to let them stack. They just wash them for a few minutes, and it's all done. So much easier for my dad and I." I answered, knowing that a thing like that would be one of the first things I would change if I ever could. Not like I would.

"Ever imagined a different world out there? One with monsters. Or monsters that talk and can help humans. That would be so fun to be at, and I would go there every day. One that can be made by human hands, not one that we would have to search for like a lifetime." That was the part that got me the most.

"We could pretend like there is, and see what happens, and see how far we can go. Do you want to do that?" I asked, and Tina nodded.

"That sounds like it would be so much fun." Tina told me, with that, my father got out of his seat with Butch and his dad. They where headed out the door, and everybody else left. Including Tina. Afterwards, my dad walked up to me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, looks like you got a friend. I saw you talking to her quite a bit." My dad said, and patted me on the shoulder. "It's getting quite late, you should go to bed." My dad said, and I went to my bed. I fell asleep rather quick, and my dad spook out loud again.

"Elle, Davis has a new friend. I heard president elections are soon. I hope that who gets elected can end this crisis." My father said, and then he want to sleep. That was the last memory before the Civil War started. This next memory is a short one, but still important.

* * *

Okay, this is the one that really kick starts it all. The day that we knew the Civil War started. This was 1861, so I was eight now.

My father was taking me to my mother's graveyard. He wanted to have me see it now for myself, instead of wondering where my mom possibly was.

"Davis, you mother died when you were just first born. Over eight years ago, and this is her gravestone. Take a look at it." A cold realization hit me. My mother was dead. I never knew this, for eight years, this fact was kept hidden away from me. I looked at her grave.

**Elle Smith**

**Born 1828**

**Died 1853**

I looked at it, letting the words absorb into me. She was only twenty-five years old at her death. I put my hands on the stone, and felt some tears coming down my face. My hands shaking as I was about to make the most connection with her I possibly could.

"Mom, it's me. Why did it have to happen? I wish I could have seen you." I told the gravestone, and I couldn't keep my face from not wanting to burst. "I wish I could have made you happy, and I want you to hear me, even if you can't. I love you, and will always do my best to get the dreams that I have. Even if it becomes my life's obsession." I told the stone, making a promise. A promise to do whatever I set myself to. For her, so she could be happy down there, even if she can't see me. My father was sitting there behind me, and he looked near tears to.

"Thinking about the day it happened is really hard for me. Doing it now makes me want to cry for her to return. I promised her that I would always keep her at tabs over what is going on with you, and I still keep this promise." My father told me, and that was when I couldn't take it anymore. I always thought that he was just talking to the wall like a crazy person. I was horribly mistaken. Now I was mad, over the fact that I never seen this, never was able to see why he did this. That was the end of out trip, and he took me home again. When he reached the doorstep of the house, we saw a notice.

**LINCOLN ELECTED!**

**CIVIL WAR STARTED!**

My father looked at the paper, and he saw that his worst fears since before I was even born became true. The conflict that he had thought was going to expand had now done so like he had imagined.

"I knew this would happen. Why did it have to happen now, when he now is starting to be able to have solid memories? His childhood is going to be forever ruined by this." My father fell down to his knees, and looked like he was in emotional pain. Over the visit to the graveyard. As well as this. "Lord, have mercy on us all. We are all going to die."

All of the next few memories are of the Civil War and its events.


End file.
